Rain
by Dark Magician Girl Aeris
Summary: ANOTHER 'two fic by Aeris. Mewtwo sits and muses over the rain and the thoughts and emotions it brings out in him. No plot, just pointless drabble. I wouldn't have written it if it hadn't been raining. I really need to stop with the one shots now...


There! I'm done! No more Mewtwo one-shots for a while for me! I came up with this one at work, and it's really nothing more than drabble. No plot, no deep meaning, none of my usual stuff. It's just... there. I love the rain; it always inspires me. Unfortunately, what it inspired me to work on was NOT Anomaly! But this should be the last of these cheesy one-shots for a while. I hope...

So let's go!

* * *

_Rain. It comes in many forms, from spring drizzle to winter storms. Constant and unending, there is always rain somewhere in the world. Also constant is the fact that rain, by it's very nature, is capable of instilling emotions in those who are in it's presence. Some people enjoy the rain, finding comfort in the chill and the steady beat. For others, the rain can bring up painful memories of times they'd rather forget..._

* * *

It was raining again. 

Ensconced in the back of the shallow cave, the white Pokémon set down the book he had been seeking to amuse himself with and stared at the firelight on the walls. Curling his thick purple tail around his feet, he listened to the rain instead of turning his wedge-shaped head to watch it. The crackle of the fire was all but drowned out by the dull roar of the rain, not more than ten meters away and outside the cave. It was hardly a cave, really, more of an indentation in the mountainside that happened to dip into it a ways, but the Pokémon did not care. It kept him dry, and that was all he wanted.

Truth be told, Mewtwo hated the rain.

He told himself that the reasons for this were simple. When it rained the temperature dropped, and he had never been very fond of the cold. His thin fur did not protect him well from the cold, or from the wetness- if he were actually caught out in the rain, he would find himself soaked to the skin in mere moments. The feeling was not a pleasant one, and he told himself that this was the reason he did not like the rain. The truth, though, was closer to that universal reason humans and Pokémon alike shared...

The rain was depressing.

Staying in a hidden shelter of his own will was one thing; being forced into one by the weather was another. Mewtwo turned his head, his deep amethyst eyes finally acknowledging the deluge outside. If he wanted, he could always form a barrier and go out to explore the world in spite of the weather, but it seemed like a wasted effort when there was nothing else outside to see. In the rain Pokémon hid in their burrows and nests and humans sought shelter indoors, leaving Mewtwo with nothing worthwhile to observe. A wasted effort.

Left to himself with no real freedom to choose his activities, Mewtwo would often find that his defenses against his own thoughts had also fallen. Rain reminded him of the storm at New Island or the monsoons of Mount Quena, subjects he would rather not dwell upon. The sheer oppressive heaviness in the air weighing down on him reminded him of the armor Team Rocket had tried to suppress him with. If he closed his eyes, he could almost fool his ears into thinking that the crackle-hiss of the rain was actually it's opposite, the roar of an inferno- such as the one he had consumed the place of his birth with. It all added up.

Mewtwo turned his eyes away from the rain.

Even if all of that meant nothing, even if he could detach himself from all of those painful memories, Mewtwo knew of one other reason why he would always hate the rain- it made him feel alone. Solitude never even bothered him any more until he found himself closed in by the rain, isolated from even the most basic distractions. If he could comfortably loose himself in a book he would be fine, but that was not possible unless he could hide from the rain. Right now, with the sound of it drumming in his ears and the sight of it so eager to greet his eyes, hiding was impossible. There was, simply, no escape. And Mewtwo hated that feeling so much...

Pulling a heavy brown cloak tight around him, Mewtwo rested his side against the wall and focused his gaze on the fire he had built. The small blaze did little to protect his body from the chill of early winder, but the heated beauty of the flames could at least distract his thoughts for a few minutes. The fire calmed him, soothed him, sometimes even comforted him as he wandered from place to place, indulging his thriving wanderlust. At the very least, he never felt quite as alone.

Closing his eyes, Mewtwo strained his ears to hear the fire over the steadily worsening rain. It was not as though he desired a steady companion, no. All he wanted when it rained was to feel a little less alone. Sealed in by the gloomy weather, the only sound the constant clamor of the water it was easy to believe, for one fleeting moment, that there was nothing beyond the aqua wall at the mouth of the cave. It was possible to believe, for a few agonizing seconds, that he was the only Pokémon left in all the world, doomed to walk in silence forever more. Try as he might to push such foolish thoughts from his mind they came, unbidden, every time the rains came. For those brief moments, he felt vulnerable.

And Mewtwo hated that more than anything else.

Outside, the downpour dredged on. Inside, Mewtwo sighed softly and watched the fire, waiting for sleep to come. Sleep was usually the best way to handle the rain when he could not read, just letting it all pass by until he had control of his thoughts once more. With any luck, the skies would be clear again when he woke up. With any luck...

Inside the cave, violet eyes closed and white ears ceased to listen to the world beyond. Outside the cave the rain fell on, oblivious to the world around it, a fragile, solemn peace...


End file.
